Le gage
by Kaeru18
Summary: OS - Ca commence par du basket, et puis sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, sans trop se poser de question non plus, Kise se retrouve à faire les devoirs d'Aomine. Mais difficile de rester concentré quand celui-ci le regarde comme ça.


Titre : Le gage

Genre : Tranche de vie essentiellement, saupoudré d'un peu de romance.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Disclaimer : Kise et Aomine ne m'appartiennent pas, ni Kasamatsu d'ailleurs, ils appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai eu envie d'écrire, ou plutôt j'ai pris le temps d'écrire. Ca m'a bien pris tout l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée. On peut dire que j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête, alors je ne suis pas vraiment sûre du résultat, mais je veux quand même le publier ici. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS. Oh, j'allais oublier de préciser, l'histoire se déroule à l'époque du collège, quand la Génération des Miracles ne s'était pas encore fait connaître, et que l'équipe était relativement soudée. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

**Le gage**

C'est dimanche après-midi. Il fait beau et doux, bref, le temps idéal pour jouer au basket. Depuis un moment déjà, le ballon rebondit sur le sol, et Aomine se demande combien de fois il avait bien pu rebondir depuis le début de l'après midi. Ses mains sont moites, mais il contrôle toujours aussi bien le ballon, qui est comme une extension de ses bras, de ses jambes, de son corps tout entier, et même s'il est complètement essoufflé, il continu de le faire rebondir, accélère, feinte et tire par dessus son épaule, et le ballon rentre pour la énième fois dans l'anneau orange qui commence à rouiller. Il n'en peut plus, il aimerait bien se détendre un peu, mais il ne peut pas, pas avec l'autre en face qui est aussi crevé que lui, si ce n'est plus, mais qui devient de plus en plus vif à mesure que le jeu s'éternise.

La balle est maintenant à Kise. Il la fait rebondir prudemment, et garde ses distances. Ses yeux regardent partout, à gauche, à droite, il le regarde dans les yeux, observe les mouvements de ses mains et de ses jambes, et cherche une ouverture. Mais il n'en trouve pas, car Aomine ne se relâche pas une seconde, et lui aussi, il observe le blond, mais il n'a pas l'air de se décider. Alors il fait un pas en avant, et Kise réagit, la balle frappe le sol avec plus de force, et il s'élance. Son corps se tourne vers la gauche, mais non, c'est une feinte, et Aomine le sait; le sent, alors il donne un coup dans la balle au moment ou Kise se tourne finalement à droite. Kise réagit rapidement, mais pas assez, et il a à peine de le temps de se tourner que le brun est déjà presque au niveau du panier. Alors il court aussi vite qu'il le peut pour le rattraper, et quand il arrive à son niveau, c'est déjà trop tard, il a déjà sauté et dunké.

Kise s'agenouille par terre et essaie de reprendre son souffle. Il a beau donné tout ce qu'il peut, Aominecchi est décidément trop fort. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse faire face à lui.

- J'ai encore gagné Kise.

Les mots sortent difficilement, lui aussi a besoin de respirer. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de lancer un sourire à la fois victorieux et provocateur à son égard. _Ça sert à rien, t'y arriveras pas Kise_. C'est ce que son visage semble lui dire. Mais Kise ne peut pas se satisfaire de ça, il est exténué, mais son corps est encore chaud bouillant, son cœur palpite encore après avoir fait face à cette force écrasante. Mais Kise aime cette sensation. L'adrénaline. Il ne peut pas se contenter de ça, il en veut plus. Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, encore une fois, lui aussi. Par contre, le sourire d'Aomine semble s'être fait la malle au moment où celui du blond est apparu. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

- Encore Aominecchi !

Kise s'était relevé comme habité par une énergie nouvelle. Il le regarde avec cet air de défi qui ne quitte jamais ces yeux lorsqu'ils jouent l'un contre l'autre. Mais Aomine est fatigué de ses victoires consécutives, il a soif et aimerait s'assoir un peu. Surtout, il doit absolument rendre ce fichu devoir supplémentaire de Maths le lendemain s'il ne veut pas avoir une retenue. A choisir, il préfèrerait largement continuer à jouer encore et encore, et gagner toujours plus, et voir la flamme dans les yeux de l'autre ne jamais s'éteindre. C'est alors qu'une idée germe dans son esprit.

- Okay, mais c'est la dernière fois

Kise acquièsce et court chercher le ballon, qui a roulé dans un coin du terrain. Aomine souffle. Ce satané blond a du n'enregistrer que le « okay » et omettre le reste, et comme à chaque fois, il lui dirait « encore une fois » et ils joueraient une dizaine d'autres « dernières » parties.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Par contre, quand j'aurai gagné, je te donnerais un gage

Kise le regarde, supris, et ne relève même pas le fait que l'autre soit sûr de gagner. Il s'approche et lui demande quel genre de gage. Aomine sourit et lui répond que c'est une surprise. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, les mots « gage » et « surprise » suffisent largement à piquer la curiosité du blond.

Ils commencent donc un nouveau one-on-one, mais Kise a du mal à se concentrer, il est encore intrigué. La partie est rapide. Encore une fois il ne s'est pas laissé faire, mais il a perdu, et Aomine en ressort plus victorieux que jamais.

Le souffle saccadé, ils se laissent tomber contre le grillage qui entoure le terrain. Kise sort une bouteille de son sac, enlève habilement le bouchon et s'apprête à la porter à ses lèvres, mais d'un geste rapide, brusque, Aomine la lui arrache des mains. Dans le processus, quelques gouttes s'écrasent par terre, tandis que d'autres tombent sur le débardeur de Kise. Mais il n'y prête pas attention, il n'a pas le temps de réaliser qu'il vient de se faire voler sa bouteille qu'Aomine l'a déjà presque entièrement vidée. Lorsqu'il lui rend, vide, il s'essuie la bouche avec son avant bras et s'exclame :

- Aaaaaah, ça fait trop du bien de boire

- Aominecchi, c'est méchant. Moi aussi j'avais soif je te signale.

C'est avec une moue faussement boudeuse qu'il remet la bouteille vide dans son sac. Tant pis, il n'a plus qu'à aller en acheter une autre dans l'un des distributeurs en face.

- Forcément, il fallait que j'oublie mon porte-monnaie, marmonne-t-il pour lui même avec un air dépité. Cette fois, il a vraiment envie de bouder.

Aomine rigole un peu devant son petit manège. Avec un sourire mesquin, il passe son bras autour des épaules du blond qui ne voit rien venir, et lui ébouriffe les cheveux dans tous les sens. Kise essaie de se défaire de sa poigne, sans succès. Alors il lui dit d'arrêter, et se plaint parce qu'il va être tout décoiffé.

- C'est bon, arrête de geindre. Y'en a de la flotte chez moi, tu pourras boire autant que tu voudras.

Kise arrête alors de se débattre, et le regarde l'air interrogateur, alors il précise « c'est pour le gage ».

- Aominecchi, tu veux dire que tu m'invites chez toi ?

- Ouais, on peut voir les choses comme ça.

Le visage du blondinet s'illumine subitement, il se relève d'un bond, attrape son sac, et est prêt à partir. Pendant une seconde, l'image d'un labrador remuant la queue s'impose dans l'esprit d'Aomine. Il rigole tout seul et se relève à son tour.

Pendant tout le trajet, Kise parle sans s'arrêter, de tout et de rien, de basket, des filles, du lycée, du nouveau goût des chocolats KitKat, et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'il n'écoute qu'à moitié. Par contre, lorsqu'ils franchissent le seuil de sa maison, il se fait bien plus silencieux, il a l'air gêné, n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Aomine jette ses chaussures en vrac dans l'entrée, alors que Kise les quitte poliment et les pose l'une à côté de l'autre dans un coin.

- Suis moi

Ils traversent la pièce principale, qui sert à la fois de salle de séjour et de cuisine. Kise a le temps de voir, posé sur un meuble un cadre, et à l'intérieur une photo d'un petit Aomine, souriant à pleine dents – il en manquait une juste devant, dans la rangée du haut – et téméraire. Il avait déjà dans les mains un ballon de basket. Ils montent les escaliers, arrivent dans un couloir. Kise devine aisément quelle porte mène à la chambre de son camarade grâce à une feuille accrochée dessus, sur laquelle était écrite « interdiction d'entrer sinon ... » ou encore « FRAPPEZ ! » ainsi que quelques gribouillis tous plus menaçants les uns que les autres.

- Vas-y, installe-toi, et fais pas gaffe au bordel.

Kise entreprend donc la traversée de la chambre, enjambant les fringues, magazines, et autres choses non identifiées, et enfin atteint son but. Il s'assoit sur l'un des deux grands coussins qui encadrent une table basse typiquement japonaise.

- Attend-là je reviens

Aomine le laisse seul dans sa chambre. Kise ne bouge pas, il est tendu. En fait il aimerait avoir l'air plus détendu, mais il n'y arrive pas, il n'ose pas. Il balaye quand même la chambre du regard : un lit défait derrière lui, une armoire - dont l'une des portes entre-ouverte laisse apercevoir le chaos qui règne à l'intérieur - se trouve aux pieds du lit, et un meuble avec une petite télé en face de lui. Aominecchi n'est vraiment pas soigné.

Enfin, il l'entend qui remonte. Il entre et pose sur la table une carafe et un verre.

- C'est de la citronnade, sers-toi.

Avec tout ça, Kise a oublié sa soif, mais il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour lui rappeler qu'elle était encore bel et bien là. Reconnaissant, il se sert donc tandis qu'Aominecchi trifouille dans son sac de cours.

Il avale goulument son verre, le goût du citron est pile poil ce qu'il faut, c'est délicieux. Il sent une goutte qui coule le long de son menton, ça le chatouille, et la goutte continue de rouler sur sa peau, et Aomine n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de cette goutte qu'il trouve un tantinet provocatrice, et qui continue sa route sur la peau pâle de Kise.

- Aaaaah, ça fait trop du bien !

Puis il s'essuie avec son bras, tout comme son ami un peu plus tôt. Aomine se reprend, et plaque une feuille toute froissée sur la table, devant Kise.

- C'est ton gage

Kise prend la feuille entre ses mains, et n'a pas besoin de tout lire pour savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Aominecchi, c'est mesquin !

- J'ai entendu dire que tu te débrouillais bien aussi au niveau des études. Alors ça devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi

- Tes gages sont vraiment trop nuls, la prochaine fois je n'accepterais pas

Mais Aomine n'écoute plus. Il sort sa trousse, une feuille et sa calculatrice, qu'il pose sur la table. Puis il approche l'autre coussin de Kise et s'installe, le coude sur la table, la tête sur le poings.

Kise a l'air bien ennuyé, mais il ouvre quand même la trousse, et en sort un stylo. Aominecchi est vraiment incroyable, même dans sa trousse c'est le bordel, les stylos n'ont plus de bouchon et sont pour la plupart mâchouillés à l'extrémité.

Le soleil qui commence à descendre perce à travers la fenêtre, et donne directement sur Kise. Aomine l'observe. Ainsi, on dirait que ses cheveux absorbent les rayons du soleil, et paraissent dorés. Waouh, même ses yeux ont l'air dorés. C'est plutôt joli. Il se demande vaguement si le soleil dans les yeux ne le dérange pas, mais il n'a pas l'air d'y prêter attention, il a l'air concentré. Des mèches dorées lui tombent devant les yeux, il a envie de soulever ses cheveux pour pouvoir continuer à regarder ses yeux, mais il ne veut pas le déranger. C'est son devoir qu'il fait après tout. Alors il regarde ses mains. Il se demande lequel des deux a les mains les plus grandes, alors il essaye de comparer. La main gauche de Kise est posée à plat sur la feuille. L'air de rien, il pose sa propre main sur la table, dans la même position, et compare.

En y réfléchissant bien, ils sont le parfait opposé de l'un et de l'autre. Et il suffit d'observer leurs mains pour s'en rendre compte. Sa peau est basanée, alors que la sienne est pâle, ses mains sont larges et épaisses, les siennes sont fines et ses doigts sont plutôt longs. Et ses doigts fins et longs tapotent agilement sur la calculatrice, tandis que de l'autre main il écrit le résultat.

- Je savais pas que tu étais ambidextre.

- Je le suis pas, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, c'est juste qu'en primaire, quand je m'ennuyais en cours je m'entrainais à écrire de la main gauche.

- Ah

Aomine prend conscience du silence qui pèse depuis que Kise a commencé à travailler. Ça le gêne, il aimerait lui parler, mais de quoi ? Les mots ne lui viennent pas, pourtant, d'habitude tout lui vient naturellement. Alors il le regarde encore. Le soleil a du se déplacer, ou alors il est derrière un nuage, mais il n'illumine plus Kise. Ses cheveux dorés sont redevenus blonds. Ils sont lisses est soyeux. Ah oui, et doux aussi. On voit qu'il en prend soin. Il aimerait bien y replonger sa main, mais la encore, il ne peut pas, le geste ne lui vient pas naturellement comme tout à l'heure.

Tient, Aomine aperçoit un bout de langue qui dépasse du coin de ses lèvres. Il est si concentré que ça ? Ses lèvres ont une couleur légèrement rosée. Et lui, il ferait mieux de regarder ailleurs. Mais rien à faire, ses yeux finissent toujours par se poser sur le blond.

- Fini ! S'écria le blond qui se laissa tomber au sol.

- Déjà ?!

- Les Maths, c'est pas bien compliqué. Il suffit de savoir quelle formule utiliser dans telle situation, et quelles informations sélectionner. Quand tu sais faire ça, le résultat est toujours bon.

- Super ! Je savais pas que t'étais aussi bon !

Aomine est sincèrement impressionné. Il relit vite fais, mais ne comprend rien. Il ne savait pas le blond était aussi doué dans les éudes.

- C'est ça le problème Aominecchi, tu me sous-estimes toujours.

Aominecchi lui ébouriffe les cheveux, mais cette fois est différente de la fois précédente, ses gestes sont plus doux, et Kise se surprend à apprécier ce contact, alors il ne dit rien et le laisse faire. Aominecchi a l'air satisfait, il sourit et ses yeux brillent. Kise a toujours pensé qu'Aominecchi avait un sourire magnifique, mais c'est encore plus vrai en cet instant. Mais son sourire se fige au fur et à mesure que sa main, qui est toujours sur sa tête, glisse vers sa joue. Ils se regardent tous les deux droit dans les yeux. Kise sent qu'il est entrain de se passer quelque chose, mais il ne comprend pas quoi, ça lui fait un peu peur, et son cœur s'emballe si vite qu'il se dit qu'Aominecchi doit pouvoir l'entendre, d'autant plus que son visage est de plus en plus près du sien, si près qu'il voudrait fuir mais il ne sait pas comment faire, et sa main qui est toujours posée sur sa joue le gêne, il est comme paralysé et il peut maintenant sentir le souffle d'Aominecchi sur sa peau-

Une sonnerie retentit dans la chambre. Les deux sont surpris, et Aomine recule brusquement et retombe maladroitement sur les fesses. Sa main n'est plus sur la joue de Kise.

Le cœur de Kise bat toujours trop vite, il n'arrive pas à réfléchir, mais il sait qu'il doit répondre à son portable, c'est son seul échappatoire. Il met quelques secondes à reconnaître son manager à l'autre bout du fil, qui lui rappelle qu'il a une séance photo dans une heure, qu'il ne doit pas être en retard, etc.

Lorsqu'il raccroche, le silence est vraiment gênant, et Aominecchi évite son regard.

- Euh, excuse-moi Aominecchi, mais je vais devoir y aller...

- Ah oui, pas de problème.

Kise ramasse son sac et Aomine le raccompagne à la porte. Toujours dans le silence, Kise remet ses baskets, et Aomine le remercie pour son aide, puis ils se disent à demain, et ça y est, il est parti.

En temps normal, Aomine l'aurait raccompagné la moitié du chemin, mais là on est pas en temps normal, et il a du mal à contrôler sa respiration, c'est le bordel dans sa tête autant que dans son armoire, et il sait que, putain, il a grave merdé.

Quand il retourne dans sa chambre, il ne sait pas pourquoi, ou plutôt si, justement il sait, ses yeux se posent sur la copie de Kise. Il l'a prend et la lit. Et il rigole, c'est un rire nerveux, mais il rit, sans doute pour évacuer, mais il rit pendant quelques minutes.

Bon sang, comment se fait-il qu'un type aussi expressif que lui ait une écriture aussi impersonnelle ? Droits et parfaitement lisibles, ses kanjis sont exactement les mêmes que ceux des manuels scolaires.

**( ^.^)/ \(^.^ )**

Parfois, Kise y repense, il revoit clairement cet instant dans son esprit. Et les questions fusent, toujours les mêmes, mais sans jamais de réponse.

_Aominecchi allait-il vraiment l'embrasser ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ensuite ?_

_Est-ce que lui aussi y repense parfois ?_

Et celle qu'il se pose à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent.

_Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui il m'embrasserait de nouveau ?_

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il y pense, les larmes lui montent aux yeux, parce qu'il se dit qu'il est passé à côté de quelque chose d'incroyable.

Soudain, une brusque douleur en haut du crâne.

- Ça fait mal, Kasamatsu-sempai, pleurniche-t-il comme à chaque fois.

- C'est fait exprès. Ne reste pas planté comme ça au milieu du terrain.

Kise fait mine de bouder, mais comme à chaque fois, le capitaine voit au delà du masque, il voit les yeux rougis et les larmes qui menacent de couler.

- Ta jambe te fait encore mal ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est rien.

Il le regarde l'air dubitatif. Il ne sait pas ce qui ne va pas chez son kôhai, mais il sait qu'il y a bien quelque chose.

- Vas-y doucement

- Ouais

Et il lui ébouriffe les cheveux. C'est rapide mais Kise sent toute l'attention qu'il y a derrière. Ce n'est pas comme quand c'était Aominecchi qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux, son cœur ne s'emballe pas, sa respiration reste normale, il ne sent pas le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ce n'est pas la même sensation, mais c'est tout aussi agréable. Il n'a pas besoin de fuir, au contraire, il y a ce sentiment chaleureux, et il sait que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera toujours soutenu. Même la prochaine fois qu'il croisera le chemin d'Aominecchi, Kasamatsu-sempai ne sera pas loin derrière. Kise le sait. Alors il décide qu'il ne fuira plus.


End file.
